Custom:Happy Mask Shop
Happy Mask Shop is a custom Legend of Zelda Nintendo set created by Wertys under Wertys Productions. (Link to a picture for comparison: http://www.zeldawiki.org/images/7/76/OoT_3D_6-11_02.png) Background The Happy Mask Shop makes its first appearance in Ocarina of Time and is located in Hyrule Castle Town during young Link's time. It is the basis for the Mask Trading Sequence, but it will only open after the guard in Kakariko Village receives Zelda's Letter. It is owned by the Happy Mask Salesman. The way in which the Happy Mask Shop functions is different than a shop normally works. Instead of selling the masks, the Happy Mask Shop hires people to become "happiness salesmen." The store loans the mask to its customers so that they can sell it to other people. The customer must then pay back the money to the Happy Mask Salesman, who will in return lend the customer a newer model to sell. The client can borrow masks that they have already sold, but one model of each mask can only be sold once. Completing the process of selling the masks to other people is supposed to grant happiness not only to the customer, but to everyone else as well. At first, the Happy Mask Shop only has one mask in stock: the Keaton Mask. If Link manages to complete the Mask Trading Sequence and sell all of the first four masks, the Happy Mask Salesman will reward the young hero with the Mask of Truth, which grants Link the ability to speak to Gossip Stones. Moreover, the salesman will put up three new mask models, all of which are not up for sale and that only Link can borrow. Masks for Sale *'Keaton Mask' *'Skull Mask' *'Spooky Mask' *'Bunny Hood' Masks Not for Sale *'Mask of Truth' *'Gerudo Mask' *'Goron Mask' *'Zora Mask' After Link withdraws the Master Sword from its pedestal, the Happy Mask Shop will be completely destroyed and abandoned, just like the rest of Castle Town. Changes in Ocarina of Time 3D The shop receives various changes in Ocarina of Time 3D and appears to be more high-class. Among the changes are the addition of a red carpet, new lighting ornaments and shelves filled with masks, some of which appear on the Happy Mask Salesman's pack in Majora's Mask. His pack can be seen behind him within the shop. Oracle of Ages A smaller version of the Happy Mask Shop is situated in Lynna City in Oracle of Ages. However, masks are unable to be purchased at this particular location. The only obtainable mask is a temporarily held item for use in the trading sequence. Description Note: This set is based off of the Ocarina of Time 3D version of this shop. The Shop is run by the Happy Mask Salesman, who is included with the set. The shop has two main floors. The bottom floor has the shop where the stand and displays are. There is also a sign to the left of the stand and there are masks displayed behind the stand. The stand has a design at the top. There is a gold and red rug leading up to the stand. On each side of the rug are tables displaying more masks. The door is wooden and the outside is heavily decorated. The sign above the door features a similar design to that of the stand's design. The sign in the front of the building has a white and yellow cape flowing off of it and going around the building. (That's the white/yellow/red bricks surrounding the shop.) The side roof is red with black lining and the other roof is the same colour. There's a window above the main sign on the building. There is also a planter and a trail leading to the shop. Next to the shop is a miniature sign. The second floor is the smaller building "on top" of the first. It has a similar window to the bottom floor and has a similar red roof also. Inside the second floor is a bed, table, and chair for the Happy Mask Salesman. Gallery Hms.png|Internals of 1st floor Hms1.png|1st floor, above View Hms2.png|Trail, planter, and sign Hms3.png|2nd floor Hms4.png|The front sign Notes *The set includes just one minifigure. *The set is currently the largest creation created by Wertys in LEGO Digital Designer. *LDD Extended was used. Category:Custom sets